On my kneels
by Solchineko
Summary: Draco comprendió lo que Harry necesitaba sin que este tuviera que pedírselo. Debía dejarlo ir, permitir que cumpliera sus promesas y que, cuando estuviera listo, volviera. Tenía que confiar en el amor de su vida, el volvería por Draco. No importa cuánto tiempo pasara.


On my kneels

I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Draco escuchaba el llanto desconsolante de Harry, su alma se rompía con cada uno de sus gritos ahogados en la mojada almohada. Su corazón se partía en milésimas aún más diminutas que las anteriores, frustrado por no poder ayudar a su desconsolada y novata pareja.

Sabía que éste sólo debía acostumbrarse, pero lo que no sabía es si podría seguir aceptando la desagradable situación que pasaba su preciado gryffindor.

Stranger things  
We're like, we're like a stranger things (very far)  
We're stranger things (dream of places at)  
'Cause that's just who we are

El ojiverde se carcajeaba mientras hacia que el morocho mayor le llevara a caballito, no le importaba ser mucho mayor que los demás niños, aún con sus dieciocho años era de los valientes que se atrevían a seguir brillando como cuando eran niños.

Les decían extraños, ellos deseaban sonreír a todo pulmón, recostarse juntos en la hierba como solían hacerlo desde que era un niño, continuar con sus tradiciones y que estas no murieran en el ahora ni en un próximo futuro.

Ellos estaban enamorados el uno del otro, ellos eran felices... Eso es lo que eran.

Detrás del tiempo me instalé  
Ya ves, ni me quejo ni me quejaré  
Mi ser, mis recuerdos y alguna canción  
Son hoy mi premio de consolación

Harry comprendía que el tiempo no estaba de su parte, pero aún así albergó esperanzas ciegas.

Le rogó a todos los Dioses conocidos por su persona, pidió al mismísimo Lucifer para que permitiera que su persona querida no se escapara de sus dedos tan pronto.

Tristemente nadie hizo caso a sus ruegos y no debía quejarse, el nunca fue musulmán, ni católico, ni un egipcio devoto. El mismísimo morocho odiaba a los hipócritas que lloriqueaban a Dioses sin respetarles o haberles agradecidos cuando estaban en situaciones con mayor estabilidad.

Que estúpido de mi parte, mis esperanzas se habían acabado hace unos tantos meses, con cariño te abrazo y beso con la sospecha de que pueden ser los últimos que te dé. Puede que se me escapen algunas lágrimas cuando tus ojos no me observan, pero me parte el corazón al ver como tus ojos vuelven a dirigirse a mi con piedad, como odio que me mires así, sabes que se te está acabando el tiempo y que prontamente será tu obligación abandonarme.

Aún sigo callando mis recuerdos, mi intuición no me falla, vos percibiste mis ojos bañados en lágrimas aún después de que me los frotara hasta enrojecer e inflamar mis párpados... Igual que yo observaba que tus escleróticas estaban enrojecidas productos de las pequeñas gotas saladas que escapaban de las garras de tu sonrisa fingida.

Mis lágrimas se arrebujaban y mis labios se agarrotaban, pero no me importaba simular unos cuantos años más, los que fueran necesarios para que no sufrieras más de lo que ya lo hacías.

I don't take coffee, I take tea, my dear  
I like my toast done on one side  
And you can hear it in my accent when I talk  
I'm an Englishman in New York

—¿Quiére un café con sus tostadas con huevo frito?

—Disculpe, amable camarera, pero para mi que sea un Green Hill, me fascinan los tés.

—Como ordene , señor.

La camarera estaba por volver a la cocina para cederle el pedido al Chef Larousse con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, encantada por el acento extranjero de su nuevo cliente favorito. Cosa que fue arruinada por el movimiento zigzageante del dedo índice del ojiverde.

—Disculpe por molestarle de vuelta, estimada camarera, pero quisiera pedirle que mis tostadas estuvieran bien hechas por un lado y en el otro menos tostado. Gracias.

Ininmutable, la camarera asintío y, con un ligero contoneo de sus caderas, continuó recorriendo el fondo de la cafetería hacia su destino.

El caballero de opacos ojos verdes y su acompañante, una mujerzuela francesa con un espantoso inglés continuaron su insípida charla cortez.

—Entonces —Elie tenía claras intenciones de querer averiguar el origen del acento del maravilloso espécimen que tenía en frente suyo—, ¿eres tailandés?

Los hombres sentados a una mesa de distancia intentaron sin éxito parar sus efusivas carcajadas, esa mujer tenía menos cerebro que un mosquito.

—Por tercera vez, señorita —Un caballero era capaz de mantener la cordura en todo momento, no importa cuan irritable llegaran a ser los invitados sorpresas que irrumpían sus desayunos matutinos—. Soy un inglés, un inglés que se hospeda en la famosa ciudad de New York en busca de la redención máxima.

Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

Sosegado por la ira, el muchacho quebró todas las patas de las sillas, ninguna se salvó de la masacre.

Sosegado por la rabia, gritó a todo ser vivo que su existencia no tenía validez sino estaba su amado de brillantes ojos castaños para disfrutar de ella.

Sosegado por la desesperación, ladró a su rubio novio que no le pidiera que se calmara, era imposible.

El ojiplata comprendió que su novio sanaba su ser de esa forma, desquitandose con lo primero que su vista reflejara.

Sus amigos y los de Potter exclamaban que a este ritmo se acabaría hundiendo en un pozo sin fondo del que no volvería a salir, el moreno no sabía nadar.

Pero el conocía al muchacho con el que decidió pasar el resto de su existencia, el saldría de ésta, como también salió invicto de muchas otras. Sólo necesitaba dejar de nombrar a esa persona, ya que no importa cuantas veces aullara su nombre, éste no acudiría más al escuchar sus ruegos.

We used to run around this ghost town

Always thinking out loud  
Are we gonna get out  
I remember  
We dream of places that we could go

Castles with the strange glow

People that we don't know  
I remember

Recuerdo todas las promesas que nos hicimos, próximamente iríamos a Irlanda, aunque con mucho ruego de mi parte tal vez visitaríamos primero África o Rusia. Recuerdo la envidia de mis compañeros y amigos que decían que esto no iba a durar, que uno no tiene permitido ser feliz por tantos años sin retribuciones al tiempo.

Yo les ignoraba, mi mente estaba invadida por tantos lugares extraordinarios por recorrer, tantos castillos antiguos con guardias abarrotados a los costados de sus puertas que tenían voletos con nuestros nombres esperando por ser cobrados, esperando porque los recorramos y apreciemos con la admiración que solo los exploradores de lo desconocido podrían imaginar.

Y tú, ¿qué has hecho para olvidar?  
¿Qué fue de aquella chica del bar?  
Lo sé, prohibido preguntar  
Muy bien, seré sincera

Horribles fueron los minutos en aquél bar donde por medio de un personaje secundario, externo a nuestra historia, descubrí el que sería el final de nuestro inicio.

Lo más doloroso era haberme enterado por esa chica del bar sobre tu secreto, prometí no preguntarte, según ella pretendías que la realidad era una proyección paralela, una pesadilla sin sentido.

Yo sabía, tanto como vos, que tu secreto era real y que esta, era la realidad... Podría ser cruel pero, por cada minuto que pasaba, esta se hacía más tanglible y más torturosa a cada palabra que moría en mis labios.

Lamento no haberte preguntado antes, pero era tan infantil en esa época, tan inocente creyéndome el ser omnipotente que caería con un fuerte golpe y dejaría de ser el ángel de su amado, sería solo un cuerpo dando traspiés de forma automática, un cuerpo sin vida.

See me walking down Fifth Avenue  
A walking cane here at my side  
I take it everywhere I walk  
I'm an Englishman in New York

El caballero de brillante investidura, confeccionada por uno de los mejores diseñadores de la época, juguetea con su bastón en su mano derecha, le cambia de mano unas cinco veces más y reanuda su caminar, observa extasiado el hermoso paisaje de los rededores, ensimismado en si mismo como buen inglés.

O eso creían todos los lugareños que le veían pasar por el rabillo del ojo, escapando de sus voraces miradas y sus pecaminosos pensamientos, el extranjero sólo se permitía detener su vaivén por alguna que otra llamada de su celular, algunas eran contestadas en un parpadeo y otras eran olvidadas en su bolsillo izquierdo.

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

Malfoy, con toda la gracia inducida por su familia pura sangre, se dirigió al castaño que se hallaba arrodillado implorando los besos y abrazos de un ser que ya había pasado a mejor vida.

—Harry, debes parar con esta locura. Comprendo tu dolor, pero esto ya está pasando a mayores. Me estas asustando, amor.

La risa estridente de Harry cortó el silencio de cuajo.

—¿Locura? Hm... Si puede ser que esté loco, según Ron y Hermione estoy enloqueciendo poco a poco, deshilachando los hilos que contienen mi cordura. Draco, cariño, ¿por qué no te acercas un poco más? Te necesito.

Estuviera demente o no, su enamorado necesitaba de él y, si éste reclamaba su presencia, lo menos que podía hacer era mover su cola como un perro, acudiendo al llamado de su amo.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y repartió besos en todo su rostro.

—Harry, te amo.

We left a life  
That's ordinary from the start  
We looked for stranger things  
'Cause that's just who we are  
Found me the edge of something beautiful and loud  
Like I'm picturing now

Nosotros dos eramos diferentes al resto de los humanos que sólo saqueaban el aire purificado por los laboriosos árboles; nosotros eramos unos casos extraños, amabamos la más pura felicidad y agonía de un ser vivo en todo su esplendor, visitabamos viejos pueblos derroídos y parque tratados por los cuidadores, fotografiabamos aves esplendorosas y las no tan esplendorosas.

Pero lo que más me encantaba fotografiar eras vos, eras lo más perfecto, no sé si para éste universo, pero si para el mío.

Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos  
Y luego imaginé  
Que estabas ahí de pié disimulando  
Por mí

Las manos de Harry tiritaban aún cuando su dueño imploraba porque dejaran de hacerlo, tapó sus ojos con terror, no quería ser invadido por la oscuridad, pero era la única forma.

Y ahí estabas, esperando por mi.

Oh, I'm an alien, I'm a legal alien  
I'm an Englishman in New York  
Oh, I'm an alien, I'm a legal alien  
I'm an Englishman in New York

Un extraterrestre, eso era el querido héroe del mundo mágico para los neoyorkinos, un desdichado muchacho cabizbajo que encantaba las calles con sus pasos ligeros y huecos, buscando algo que al parecer no tenía éxito de encontrar.

Tal vez New York no era la respuesta.

Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sew  
I'm left seeing red on my own

"Como una polilla atraída por el fuego, me atrapaste y ahora no siento el dolor"

Tu corazón frío al tacto demuestra señales claras de lo que mi cerebro no quiero reconocer.

Estás muerto y ahora voy a cosechar lo que sembré, lástima que mis frutos están llenos de sangre y esta no es mía.

¿Acaso es tuya?

Castles glitter under Spanish skies  
But I'm just looking after you tonight  
Snow white mountains in a foreign state  
Tell me someday we'll get there  
Someday

Someday

Te llamo por el diminutivo que tanto te agrada, chillas con fingida sorpresa y te lanzas a hacerme cosquillas para besar mi frente con mucho cuidado al final.

Nos hacemos más promesas, los dos sabemos que vamos a poder cumplirlas.

Me pediste que fuera con el rubio que conocí hace unos días, pero enfurruñado negué con mi cabeza y dejé entrever una sonrisa complice.

—Solo contigo.

Las promesas tienen dueños, no pueden ser vendidas tan a la ligera.

Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca  
Que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar  
Llena dos copas de recuerdos de historias  
Que tus manos aún tiemblan si me escuchan hablar

Te pedí que cerraras la puerta al pasar y, con unas palmaditas al sillón más cercano, te pedí que te sentaras junto a mi.

Tus ojos acuosos y apenados pidieron permiso, su boca se entreabrió e inició la historia sin autorización.

Lo único que recuerdo fueron esas dos palabras tan crudas que me lanzaste a la cara, como si todo fuera tan simple, solo blanco y negro.

Según tu historia no había un yo que opinara, un conjunto de tonos grisaceos que combinaran el blanco junto al negro.

—Estoy enfermo.

—¿Y cuál es la cura? Di un nombre y juro que buscaré por cielo y tierra el medicamento?

—No hay un medicamente que cure mi enfermedad, Harry.

—¿Algún médico famoso que pueda operarte? Ni siquiera debe ser muggle, podemos llamar a Poppy estará contenta de acudir al llamado de un Potter.

Con frustración el hombre apretó los hombros de Harry y le miró directo a los ojos repitiendo las primeras palabras agregando algunas más recién halladas en su diccionario mental:

—Estoy enfermo, Harry. No hay nada que puedas hacer, moriré en unos pocos meses según los medimago y doctores.

If "manners maketh man" as someone said  
He's the hero of the day  
It takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile  
Be yourself no matter what they say

Le tomó unos cuantos inhales and exhales volver a atraer su atención en el muchacho de su misma edad que conversaba con el mismísimo Harry James Potter, una conversación de una sola vía -cabe destacar-.

Detestaba sus sonrisas condescendientes, proclamaban a los cuatro vientos ser sus mejores amigos, pero nunca se tomaron el tiempo de conocer al verdadero Harry, no al niño de oro que venció y vivió para juntar fuerzas y acabar perdiendo su segunda batalla.

La primera la perdió contra Draco, se permitió rememorar -ahora que el aire volvía a fluir por su cerebro-.

Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

Draco comprendió lo que Harry necesitaba sin que este tuviera que pedírselo.

Debía dejarlo ir, permitir que cumpliera sus promesas y que, cuando estuviera listo, volviera.

Tenía que confiar en el amor de su vida, el volvería por Draco.

No importa cuanto tiempo pasara.

Castles glitter under Spanish skies  
But I'm just looking after you tonight  
Snow white mountains in an ancient place  
Tell me someday we'll get together  
Someday  
Someday

Te busco y sigo buscándote, aún no te encuentro.

Soy muy malo para las escondidas, aún a mis veinte años.

Finalmente, espero que escuches mis ruegos y vengas a mi.

Abro mi boca y exhalo mi apelativo cariñoso en un suspiro, solo para tí.

—¡Papá!

—Aquí, hijo.

Me lanzo a tus brazos y directo a su corazón.

Era el niño-adulto más apreciado del mundo muggle y mágico.

Sin ti, nunca podré escuchar  
A La Buena Vida más  
Volver a reírme de aquel final  
En el que el bueno acaba mal

Aún no comprendo porqué tu partida fue tan apresurada, el cómo pudiste escaparte de entre mis brazos aún sabiendo que sin ti ya no podré volver a ser el mismo.

Dime papá, ¿por qué te llevaste contigo una parte de mi alma?

¿Por qué te llevaste mi risa contigo?

¿Cómo planeabas que siguiera feliz aún sin estar a tu lado?

Takes more than combat gear to make a man  
Takes more than a license for a gun  
Confront your enemies, avoid them when you can  
A gentleman will walk but never run

Toma más de un combate para convertirse en un hombre, toma más que una licensia para tener un arma.

Uno debe enfrentarse a sus enemigos, -si los evitas mejor-.

Harry combatió fieramente con todas sus armas y acabó con cada uno de sus enemigos, aún tiene sus caras apretujadas en su bolso de viaje.

Harry James Potter estaba listo para volver con su amado, el aún lo esperaba en su casa en Inglaterra. Era hora de darle el último beso de despedida a su padre y comenzar a hacer nuevas promesas con su nuevo amado.

Tú cuídate, aquí yo estaré bien  
Olvídame, yo te recordaré

En una tumba, no muy lejana del centro en donde mayormente -por no decir el cien por ciento- de las caminatas del castaño en New York, se hallaba grabado un epitáfio.

Muy acorde con la letra de una canción de una banda muy conocida de España -que tiene una semejanza estrambótica a una parte extirpada del cuerpo de Van Gogh-, cabe aclarar.

A muchas les podrá entrar la duda, el epitafio se inspiró en la letra o el compositor se inpiró en esta historia...


End file.
